I love you Momopi
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: While walking on their way to school, 2 college guys try to kidnap Momoko, what will Yosuke do when they try to take his girl? YosukeXMomoko i know, i spelt Yousuke wrong. Sry.
1. A day in life ya right

Me: OMG! IT'S MY STORY TELLING TIME! AND ILL HAVE A LOT MORE THINGS UPDATED BECAUSE OF

SUMMER! :D IM SO HAPPY!

Momoko: You're really happy aren't you?

Me: TOTALLY!

Yosuke: Yep, so what kind of story is this?

Me: IT'S WEDDING PEACH! WITH MY FAVORITE COUPLE! Yosuke and Momoko!

Both: WHAT!

Me: I do not own Wedding Peach, or else Captain Yanagiba would be a bad guy.

_(N/A: We are now heading into Yuri's dreams…. : ))_

"_Oh Captain Yanagiba…" Said Yuri, happy that the man of her dreams was holding her in his arms, not letting go of her._

"_I've loved you for a long time… Yuri…" he closed the distance between them. Making the kiss long and worth it._

(Now we head into Himiku dreams….)

"_HIYA!" Himiku sprang through the ninjas, attacking them with incredible speed. Where she reached a cage._

"_Himiku, you saved me… thank you." Captain Yanagiba said, gazing into her eyes._

"_Captain Yanagiba, I would go beyond the Earth to save you…."_

They close the distance with a soft kiss.

_(Now to Momoko's dreams…)_

"I love you Momoko…." Said Yanagiba, leaning in to kiss her.

'_Is this real! It must be. Captain Yanagiba is about to KISS me!' She looked at him one more time and gasped. The man before her, no longer had that blonde hair, or those gorgeous blue eyes. Instead, they were Dark Brown eyes, and chocolate hair that could on describe one person…. Yosuke…._

"Well, don't you love me Momopi?" teased Yosuke, as he inched closer.

"_Y-YOSUKE!" She screamed as loud as she could, before falling into a pit of darkness…._

(Momoko's POV.)

Suddenly, Momoko's eyes flashed open. She sat up, confused. She was in her room….

"So… this means it was all a horrible nightmare?" she asked herself. She decided it was and got up and dressed for school. She looked at the time.

"SHOOT! IM GONNA BE LATE!" she shouted, grabbing her stuff, and running out the door.

She was turned a corner and bumped into something (Or should I say, someone), and fell on her butt. She looked up, startled at the figure. Those eyes that hair, her nightmare was coming back to her. She felt like she would faint. What's worse? He was on top of her. Suddenly, she caught sight of a smirk on his lips.

"I'm not surprised Momopi. You probably ran into me on purpose." He smirked AGAIN. God, he was annoying.

"N-NO IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" suddenly she caught sight that people were looking at them. "Yosuke, could you get off me now?"

"You know you like it. You just can't stay away can you Momoko?" he just enjoyed this too much.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!" She started hitting him, causing him yet again to fall on top of her. She blushed, "YOSUKE! GET OFF ME!" "ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HIT ME MOMOPI!" they got into another argument and continued walking to school. Yelling "pig" or "loser" or something similar was what she called him. Any name she called him seemed to fit him perfectly.

Yosuke suddenly got aware of his surroundings.

(YOSUKES POV)

Were being followed. I turned around, and there were two college guys staring at Momoko. I looked as well, noticing that her skirt had risen up to her butt, which now showed her pink panties. He couldn't help but blush.

"Momoko…"

"What?"

"Pull your skirt down!"

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT! PERVE!"

"No Momoko, your panties are showing…"

She stopped, and too noticed the two college guys. She looked behind her and truth be told, her pink panties were flashing everyone that walked by. She pulled them down and we continued walking until one of the college guys grabbed her wrist. I turned around.

"Let her go!"

"Aw, sorry, she with you? We didn't notice." This guy, I remember him. His name is Keechi. He has black spiked hair and has the reputation of a playboy. This guy was definitely dangerous.

"Show him who he's messing with, Siege!" Keechi yelled. I'm guessing Siege here is the one with the shot black hair that's not spiked. Because he started running at me threw a punch at my right cheek. I turned around; Momoko was being seduced by Keechi. I couldn't take this. I suddenly felt anger boil in me. I turned around and beat the crap outta this Siege guy, I was gonna hurt him SO bad, he wont be able to seduce any girl anymore! NEITHER HIM NOR KEECHI! After beating that guy I turned to see Keechi start unbuttoning Momoko's shirt. That's as far as he got before I knocked him to the ground.

(Momoko's POV.)

Yosuke… saved me… I can't believe how strong he is.

"You ok Momoko?" he asked, I could see a bruise on his right cheek.

"I AM BUT YOUR NOT! WE HAVE TO GET YOU TO A HOSPITAL OR SOMETHING!" she screamed, what if he died! Wait, Momoko! You don't even care about the guy! Or… do you? NO! NO! OF COURSE NOT! Well… maybe a little…

"I'm fine, lets just get to school. Were late." He helped her up and they continued their walk.

(NORMAL POV)

It started raining. Both Yosuke and Momoko walking in silence.

"Oh Momoko, I believe this is yours. " He held out her bow. The creepy college guy must've took it out.

"Thanks Yosuke." She smile

School was going to be awesome.

Me: SO! HOW WAS IT!

Momoko: …. THAT WAS JUST HORRIB-

Yosuke:*slaps hand over her mouth* She means it was just HORRIFIC… And I loved it!

Momoko: ….. Yeah… Sure…

Me: OH YOU REALLY THINK SO MOMOKO!

Momoko: …..Yeah…. sure….

Me: AND YOU AND YOSUKE WILL MARRY!

Momoko: ….Yeah…. sure…. :/

Me: I don't own WEDDING PEACH! :D SO SHUT UP!


	2. School? DATE?

Me: Hello, and welcome to the second chapter of….

Momoko: "A day in life….ya right"

Yosuke: Can I go home now?

Me: NO! YOU WILL LOVE HER AND NEVER LET HER GO!

Yosuke: Ok, that's a good reason for me not to go home. XoxILoveYouxoX doesn't own Wedding Peach. But if I did I would make Momoko my girlfriend.

Momoko: And I would kill you in the first episode, SO SHUT UP AND LET HER TELL THE STORY!

Me: Lovers Quarrel.

Momoko: WE ARE NOT LOVERS!

They were still walking in the rain. Almost to school, his arm around her shoulder. Pulling her close to him. They finally got to their class. Momoko walked in, and sat in her seat, which was in front of Yosuke's.

The teacher walked in, scolding every student for doing something stupid. Suddenly, Yosuke leaned forward and breathed down her ear. It tickled her and she laughed, loud enough for the teacher to her.

"Something funny Momoko!" (A/M: I don't know her last name!)

"No mame!" 'Stupid Yosuke and his, sweet breathe….' She thought.

RING

Yosuke walked up to her.

"Hey Momopi."

"Hey Jerk." she mumbled. 'Hes back to his old self again.'

"MOMOKO!" Her two friends, Yuri and Himiku, ran up to her, hugging her.

"Um, hey Himiku! Hey Yuri!" she greeted.

Himiku looked from Momoko to Yosuke, and back to Momoko. "So, are you two finally dating?" she asked, still looking at either me or Yosuke every 5 seconds.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!"

"You know you like him." Said Yuri, getting into the conversation.

"He… is kinda…hot…" I mumbled under my breathe, hoping that they didn't hear. But alas, they had heard.

"THIS MEANS I GET YANAGIBA ALL TO MYSELF!" The two of them said in unison. Then they glared at each other.

"Um, no, Yanagiba-San is mine!"

"NO! MINE!"

Suddenly they left, going up to Captain Yanagiba and asking who he liked better, which he awkwardly left and they followed, still questioning him. Suddenly, Yosuke was next to my side.

"Why are you ignoring me?" he asked, using that cute puppy dog face- NO! I cant like him! Can I? I mean, I liked captain Yanagiba…. right?

Suddenly, Himiku came back and the room and smirked. She pushed me into Yosuke.

He blushed and I blushed.

"Movie, tonight, 8 o'clock. Pick you up?" he asked. Not bothering to even look at me because of the blush on his face.

"S-Sure…." I smiled.

"See You Tonight."

"Yeah, see you."

Momoko: Is that it?

Me: nope! I still have to add the date! So get ready for chapter 3!

Yosuke: You have become my favorite author….

Momoko: XoxILoveYouxoX doesn't own Wedding Peach…..

Yosuke: I WISH SHE DID! :D

Momoko: …..yeah…. sure….


	3. Freddy VS Jason

Me: I'm so happy!

Yosuke/Momoko: Why?

Me: MY CRUSH PICKED ME UP BRIDAL STYLE AND CARRIED ME DOWN THE HALLWAY! :D

Yosuke: *smirk* …..Hum…. *picks up Momoko and walks off with her*

Momoko: YOSUKE! YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS SINSTANT OR I SWEAR THAT I WILL BEAT YOU EVERY NIGHT UNTIL GOD COMES TO TAKE YOUR SOUL!

Me: Who is going to do the disclaimer?

Captain Yanagiba: Why, I will. XoxILoveYouxoX doesn't own Wedding Peach. *winks at audience* Now, who would like to see my sexy body?

Fan girls: AHH! CAPTAIN YANAGIBA!

Me: SHUT UP SO I CAN TELL THE STORY OR ILL SEND EVERY FAN GIRL IN HERE OUT WITH A BANG OF MY BAZOOKA!

Fan Girls: …

Captain Yanagiba: *takes shirt off*

Fan Girls: *faint*

Momoko was ready. She has pulled her pink hair back into a high ponytail, causing it to go down to her mid-back. She wore a shirt that said "Hi, my name is _ and I'm a textaholic."(I don't own) She also wore a pair of black skinny jeans and black and white converse. She wore a black and pink zebra striped hoodie over her shirt but it wasn't zipped up. She applied a thing of hot pink eye shadow and pink lipstick. Her doorbell rang and their stood the sexiest man alive.

Yosuke was ready as well. He had his brown hair looking as usual. He wore an Aeropostile (prep) t-shirt that was black with white writing. He wore a nice pair of blue jeans. He had a pair of black and red checkered converse on and with him, were some LOVELY red roses.

(Momoko's POV)

Wow, Yosuke looks amazing. Not to mention incredible sexy.

"So Yosuke, what are we going to see?"

"I was thinking "Freddy VS Jason"."

I gulped, "Freddy VS Jason"?

"Momoko, if you don't want to see it, we can watch something else."

I didn't want to hurt his feelings. He's been talking about wanting to see this movie for months. I'm not going to make him unhappy because I don't like R rated movies.

"No, its fine lets go." I smiled sweetly and grabbed his arm and we walked to the movies, leaving his car behind. The movies are just down the street so we don't have to walk very far.

(Yosuke POV)

Man, I'm finally going on a date with the woman of my life. I'm so happy. We finally got there and ordered our tickets. I noticed the woman at the ticket stand try flirting with me. I looked at Momoko and pulled her to my chest. Making sure this "Sally" woman knew who I was with. You should've seen the look on her face. She looked like she was about to cry. I just paid for the tickets and we walked off, not turning around to see "Sally" smirking at us. I looked at the back of my ticket. I knew it. She wrote her number on the back of my ticket. I furiously took out a pen and scratched it out. We handed our tickets to the man in the "Freddy VS Jason" cinema and he let us in.

(Almost at the end of the movie.)

(Momoko's POV)

IM SO SCARED! WHEN JASON CUT THAT ONE GIRLS HEAD OF WHEN SHE TURNED AROUND! I COULDN'T BEAR IT! I stuck my head into Yosuke's chest. He just held me, and stroked my back. I was sad. NO. SCARED! I looked at him, he looked at me, and for a second, it felt as if everything got quiet….

Then, there was a scream on the screen.

I jumped forward, causing myself to kiss Yosuke on the cheek. My eyes widened and so did his. We saw the movie had ended. We walked out. The lady from before looked at Yosuke, her eyes widened and she glared at me… I turned and looked at him… Hehe, my pink lipstick was all over his cheek. The lady ran off, crying. I looked at him. He looked at me.

"Hehehe…"

"What's so funny Momopi?"

"Um… my lipstick is on your cheek." I said, reaching out to get some napkins. I wiped it all off his face, except for the one on his cheek, and smiled. "Done." "Good."

He just walked me home, and before I walked in, he spun me around. Brown eyes met mine. Silence was all that was heard. He leaned in slowly, and whispered "I love you Momopi…" and kissed me. I was shocked that he had confessed on our first date. I mean, isn't it bad for a guy to confess and kiss you on the first date? I kissed back, giving as much effort as I could. That soft sweet kiss son turned hot and passionate. We held each other until we ran out of breathe. He smiled at me, and I smiled at him. "I love you Yosuke…"

Me: This… is the last chapter…

Yosuke: aw, and things were about to get hot….

Momoko: I'm gonna go home now…

Yosuke: Good idea, ill come with you, that Keechi guy might show up again.

Momoko: Yosuke, he's not real. He's only someone she made up.

Yosuke: I'm still walking you home.

Me: Bye! Please comment and tell me what you think!


	4. Yuri and Himiko

Momoko smiled, she just had the best date of her life. She called up her friends, Yuri and Himiko.

"_OMG, Momoko, tell us ALL about your DATE."_ Said Yuri excitedly through the phone.

"_Yeah, so did you finally find a guy better than Yanagiba? Oh wait, there is NONE."_ Laughed Himiko from the other end.

I blushed, "Yes, Himiko, there is. And his name is Yosuke. We went and saw Freddy VS Jason and than he walked me home and kissed me good night."

There was silence on the phone lines.

"…And he said he loved me."

"_AWWWWWWWW!"_ came both replies. Momoko covered her ears, her friends really knew how to squel.

"Yeah, well, talk to you guys on Monday." Momoko said quietly.

"_K, Bye Momoko, By Himiko!"_

"_Bye Yuri and Momoko!"_

"Bye guys, love you all." Said Momoko. She hung up the phone and changed into her PJ's.

But suddenly her phone rang again. She checked it and smiled.

"Hello Yosuke."

_Hey Momoko. I just wanted to say thanks for letting me take you out tonight. I thought I was going to get shot down. *insert smiley face here*_

"Of course Yosuke, we should go out again. It was nice." Said Momoko smiling.

"_Yeah, so, who do you think Yanagiba is going to end up with? If you had to choose between Yuri and Himiko?"_

"Hm, I guess Yuri, because she and Yanagiba are both polite. Yanagiba would be embarresed if Himiko was dating him." Yosuke laughed at Momoko' s comment.

"_Well, I'll talk you later Momoko. I love you though."_

Momoko smiled, "I love you too Yosuke…"


End file.
